Totally Yours
by IvyFawkes
Summary: Edward Cullen gana una beca para estudiar el la prestigiosa Phillips Academy, lugar dónde conoce a la dulce Bella Swan. Una cadena de mentiras y falsas apariencias comienzan a fluir cuando Edward decide conquistar el corazón de Bella. Sin embargo, ¿podrá Edward superar sus inseguridades y dejar a un lado las mentiras sin perder a Bella incluso antes de habérsela ganado?
1. Capítulo 1

_Capítulo beteado por Martina Bennet, Beta FFAD: www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes no me pertenecen. Estos son de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer. Tanto la historia como algunos de los personajes que aparecerán a lo largo de esta (ya sabrás cuáles), son de mi total autoría._

* * *

**Summary:**Edward Cullen piensa que es solo un becado en la prestigiosa Phillips Academy, lugar en donde conoce a la dulce y encantadora Bella Swan. Mentir y aparentar no era exactamente el camino que Edward tenía planeado para conquistar a Bella; no obstante, una mentira lleva a otra y de ello se hace una cadena sin fin. ¿Podrá Edward superar sus inseguridades y dejar a un lado las mentiras, sin perder a Bella, incluso antes de habérsela ganado?

**Totally Yours: **Capítulo 1.

**Edward POV.**

—¿Y tienes todo, Edward?

Mamá no me miraba, así que rodé los ojos. Sí, lo tenía todo, mis nervios me habían hecho revisar mi maleta por al menos unas cuantas docenas de veces anoche, pero no dije nada e hice como si diera una última revisión a mi lista.

—Sí, mamá. Estoy seguro de que si un par de calcetines se me olvida, sabré vivir sin ellos.

Esme sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos. _Ow, no. Otra vez no._

—¡Es que mi bebé se va tan lejos!

No dije nada, solo la abracé tan fuerte como pude. Yo también iba a extrañar a mi mamá. Nunca había estado lejos de ellos realmente, la oportunidad jamás se había presentado. Sin embargo, estaba seguro de que esta vez era el momento, porque una beca en Phillips Academy***** era algo que no tenías que pensarlo demasiado. No sabía siquiera que ese lugar fuera un colegio con oportunidad a beca, pero un día una carta llegó a casa con la noticia. Las mejores calificaciones de California fueron sorteadas, así como las de otros estados. Solo diez personas tuvieron esta gran oportunidad, y yo era una de ellas.

Probablemente sería difícil, pero por mis esfuerzos, tanto dentro como fuera de la escuela, sabía que me lo merecía. Mamá y papá también, podía ver en sus ojos el orgullo, el cual parecía que se quedaría ahí casi permanentemente.

Bush había sido un imbécil y aún lo era, pero llegó a ser presidente de los Estados Unidos, ¿y adivinen qué? Él había asistido a Phillips Academy.

Tal vez, en algún sueño fumado, yo podría llegar a ser el próximo presidente —no imbécil— de la Unión Americana.

—Vamos, chico. El avión nos espera.

Papá me palmeó el hombro antes de salir con las últimas maletas para subirlas a la parte trasera de su vieja camioneta. En realidad, era una camioneta de trabajo, pero servía demasiado bien. Cargué a Renata y di vueltas con ella en brazos.

—¡Bájame, bruto!

Reí. Cuando paré y la solté, fingí sobar mi espalda.

—Vaya, Renny, has engordado, ¿eh?

Ella frunció el ceño y me enseñó el dedo medio sin que papá y mamá la vieran. Reí y la atraje a mi pecho para abrazarla con fuerza. Ella se escondió ahí, como siempre lo hacía, y suspiró con pesadez.

—Te voy a extrañar.

—Aún no me voy —murmuré.

Ella bufó y se alejó.

—Solo lo diré una vez, jamás lo admitiría dos veces. —Reí, pero lo acepté.

Renata tenía catorce años, casi quince. Ella era una hermosa señorita, rubia y de ojos color esmeralda. Me daría dolores de cabeza cuando se fijara en lo que los chicos eran. Probablemente ya lo había hecho, así que agradecía su discreción. Era mi hermana pequeña y aunque catorce y diecisiete no fuesen edades realmente compatibles, sabía que con Renny podría hablar y contar para lo que fuese. Ella era única.

Nos subimos a la cabina trasera de la camioneta y emprendimos el pequeño viaje al aeropuerto. A final de cuentas, decidimos que solo papá me acompañaría a Massachusetts. Mamá y Renny se quedarían en California, era un viaje largo y el único que se quedaría por más de una noche sería yo, así que era totalmente inútil pagar por más pasajes.

El Aeropuerto Regional de Monterey se encontraba lo suficientemente cerca de casa, como para no entablar alguna conversación que hiciera a mamá soltar algunas lágrimas más. Tendríamos que hacer escala en Los Ángeles (L.A.), cosa que me parecía pesada, pero ni papá ni yo permitiríamos que mamá y Renny regresaran solas desde L.A. hasta Monterey. Cuando llegamos al aeropuerto, le ayudé a bajar las maletas. Esme tenía a Renny abrazada fuertemente y trataba de contener las lágrimas.

Lástima que yo era un chico _alérgico_ a las mujeres muy sensibles. Amaba a mi mamá pero… prefería mantener distancia en esos casos.

Nos dirigimos adentro del gran lugar cargados con el equipaje, mientras mamá y Renny nos seguían de cerca. Nos documentamos y luego de eso solo quedó esperar.

El vuelo salía a las dos con veinte y el tiempo de este con escala en L.A. era de siete horas y media. Más las tres horas agregadas al horario del este, llegaríamos alrededor de la una de la mañana a Boston. Nos quedaríamos en un hotel barato y por la mañana, emprenderíamos el viaje de treinta minutos a Andover. Después, papá realizaría el viaje de vuelta.

Tenía un plan. Las cosas iban a salir bien. Enorgullecería a mis padres y saldría vivo de esa escuela de niños ricos.

Mi plan tenía muy buena pinta.

.

.

.

**Bella POV.**

—¡Se suponía que eras mi mejor amiga, Alice!

La impotencia se acumulaba como un remolino en mi garganta. Como un serio nudo sin forma de soltar. Lágrimas de coraje y decepción bajaban por mis mejillas. Lo creería de James, ese hombre era un _cerdo_, aun así era mi novio, ¿no? Probablemente yo era muy estúpida por estar con él pero… ¿De Alice?

—¡Bella, lo sé! Pero…

—¡Te estabas follando a su novio, Alice! —gritó Rosalie desde el otro lado de la habitación.

—¡Cállate, Rosalie! —gritó Alice de vuelta.

Tomé mi cabello entre mis manos y lo tironeé. Se suponía que Alice había sido mi mejor amiga desde que teníamos cinco años. Cuando entramos al Andover conocimos a Rosalie, y ella completó el cuadro. Mi confianza con la rubia nació desde el primer minuto, pronto fuimos las tres contra el mundo.

Ahora no sabía qué pensar. No amaba a James, eso estaba claro. Éramos novios desde el año pasado y en todo el verano no nos vimos ni cinco minutos siquiera, pero al parecer mi _supuesta_ mejor amiga hizo algo para resolver aquello. Cuando Rose y yo llegamos a nuestra habitación, no imaginé jamás ver a Alice y a James teniendo relaciones.

¿Tomábamos partidos ahora y hacía equipo con Rosalie? Mi confianza estaba hecha añicos y aunque Rose no tenía la culpa de nada, yo no quería confiar en nadie ahora mismo.

—¡No! No me voy a callar. ¿Pensaste en Jasper? ¡Es mi hermano y se supone que estabas con él desde hace cinco meses!

Jasper.

Jasper no me agradaba mucho. De hecho, ni él ni Emmett lo hacían. Emmett era el novio de Rosalie, él también era amigo de Jasper y James, fue por él por quien conocimos a los chicos. Alice a Jasper y yo a James. No obstante, parece que Alice también hizo algo al respecto y conoció a James por su cuenta. De una u otra manera, James me agradó por sobre los otros dos chicos y en menos de unos dos meses, ya estábamos saliendo.

Pronto descubrí que no todo era color de rosa y que James era un bastardo. Pero le había tomado cariño de cierto modo, y al final del día él me engatusaba con palabras lindas y olvidábamos los líos con una buena sesión de sexo.

Al menos, me agradaba pensar que no fue James quien me robó la virginidad, sino otro chico del cual no recuerdo su nombre siquiera. Eso sonaba muy bien ahora que lo meditaba.

—Bella… —Negué con la cabeza.

—Solo… Solo aléjate, Alice —musité antes de salir de la habitación.

Me dolía por mi "amiga", no por mi "novio". Suponía que a James le había quedado claro que lo nuestro estaba totalmente terminado.

¿Desde cuándo? ¿Desde cuándo nos habrían visto la cara de imbéciles a Jasper y a mí? ¿Debería ir a decírselo? No, definitivamente no. Alice tendría que hacerlo, James jamás lo haría y seguiría siendo el hipócrita con la sonrisa socarrona. En todo caso, Rosalie lo haría.

James era tan cobarde como Alice, pues muy en el fondo, mi ex novio era una persona insegura que se escondía tras la típica faceta de chico malo. ¿Cómo no lo vi venir antes? ¡Pero claro! Jamás lo hubiera imaginado. Nunca viniendo de Alice.

Las grandes extensiones verdes de Andover muchas veces me desesperaban. No veía algún lugar a donde ir a menos que fuera ya a medio camino. Phillips Academy era enorme. La verdad es que nunca me aprendí de memoria los nombres de los múltiples edificios, solo los distinguía por descripciones particulares y sí, peculiares también.

Amaba estar en Andover, mas a veces, deseaba estar en otro lugar. Uno muy lejos de aquí.

Muchos chicos y chicas iban de aquí a allá, saludando a todas esas personas que no habían visto durante el verano. Era viernes y se suponía que el alumnado comenzó a llegar desde hacía ya dos semanas. Yo apenas había llegado hacia algunas horas, encontrándome con la _grata_ sorpresa.

Mi gran sudadera con una "A" blanca al frente sirvió como un buen pañuelo. Limpié mis mejillas casi secas y respiré hondo antes de saludar con una sonrisilla a Yuki, su padre era un embajador… ¿Chino? ¿Japonés? Lo que sea, todos se parecían. Pasé por el campo de fútbol y pude distinguir a la _gran manada_ del equipo, todos y cada uno con sus chaquetas azules y blancas. Por otro lado, las chicas que practicaban patinaje artístico se pavoneaban por aquí y por allá.

Eran como las perras de un instituto común. Solo que, según ellas, con clase.

Claro.

Gracias a Dios no vi a Emmett, ni a Jasper. Ni a James.

Después de un gran, gran, gran recorrido, llegué a las oficinas de control estudiantil. Varias personas estaban sentadas en las sofisticadas sillas laterales a la oficina de la señorita Johnson, la coordinadora de las residencias.

Distinguí a varias de ellas como nuevas estudiantes. Era lógico.

Sonreí socarronamente. No muchas veces lo hacía a decir verdad, pero me gustaba usar todos aquellos beneficios que venían de la mano de mi apellido. ¿Para qué esperar cuando podía saltar a todas aquellas muchachitas y pedir mi cambio? Consideraba esto realmente importante. No podría dormir más en la misma habitación con Alice. Es más, no podría simplemente estar en una habitación en la cual ella estuviera también.

No solo era mi confianza la que estaba dañada. Era mi orgullo, mi ego y parte de mi autoestima.

Una chica rubia salió refunfuñando de la oficina de la señorita Johnson. Caminé con decisión hacia la puerta y una pelirroja ceñuda me bloqueó el paso.

—¡Oye! Hay muchas más detrás de ti, ¿sabes? —me informó.

Le sonreí mientras abría la puerta.

—Lo sé. Espera con ellas.

Se escuchó un suspiro pesado a mis espaldas, dentro de la oficina, y cerré la puerta en las narices de la pelirroja. Miré a Claire y noté su cansado rostro. Ella no tendría más allá de los treinta, era castaña y siempre la comparaba con una versión formal de Rachel McAdams. Claire Johnson era muy guapa.

—¿Qué pasa, Bella? —dijo antes de teclear en su portátil.

Ni siquiera se molestó en joderme por lo anteriormente sucedido. Yo, por mi parte, ni siquiera me molesté en tomar asiento.

—Necesito un cambio de habitación.

Claire me miró con los ojos muy abiertos y con una expresión abatida.

—¿Qué? No, Bella. Por favor no me hagas esto. Tengo al menos a unas cincuenta chicas que piden el cambio —bufó.

—¿Cincuenta? ¡Vaya! Son todas las chicas nuevas entonces. ¿Uh? —bromée. Ella me fulminó con la mirada. Traté de ponerme seria y me envaré de una—. Claire, es de vida o muerte. En serio.

—¿Qué hay de malo con la habitación que tienes ahora? La tienes desde noveno grado. ¡Alice es tu mejor amiga! —exclamó.

Pude jurar que sentí cómo mi rostro se ensombreció, por patético que suene aquello.

—No más, creo —murmuré, mordiendo mi labio.

Miré a Claire y me di cuenta de que ella me examinaba con ojo crítico.

—¿Has estado llorando, Bella?

—Claire, una habitación individual. Nada más —rogué.

Tecleó algo en su portátil.

—¿Esa pelirroja que está allá afuera…? —inquirió retóricamente, cuando imprimía un papel—, ¡ella me matará, Bella! Les dije a sus padres que haría todo lo posible por conseguirle una individual, pero estamos en pleno inicio de clases con una demanda enorme. Jamás habíamos tenido este número de estudiantes, no solo de noveno grado, sino de muchos otros. El programa de becas fue un éxito y ellos también tienen derecho a elegir una habitación de su agrado —divagó—. ¿Qué hay de malo en compartir habitación? ¿Por qué todos los jóvenes de ahora quieren una individual? ¿Independencia? ¡Pff! Si fuera independencia la lavandería de la escuela no estaría tan llena…

—¿Claire?

—Firma aquí. Dormitorio individual —decía mientras yo firmaba con gusto—. Tendrás que ir y reportarte con la cabecera del edificio, Irina Denali. —Mi rostro decayó.

—¡Me has acomodado con las patinadoras! —chillé.

—Lo siento, Bella. Era de los últimos disponibles. Ronald Hall está reservado para…

—¿Quién?

Ella entrecerró los ojos.

—Lo ha pedido un chico de California. Edward Cullen.

Fruncí el ceño, mas una idea cruzó por mi cabeza y esbocé una gran sonrisa.

—¡Te conseguiré reservaciones para Mistral! —grité contenta y orgullosa por mi idea—. Aún recuerdo cómo el año pasado no conseguiste una y según mis cuentas, el cumpleaños de George está cerca, ¿no? ¿No eran para eso? ¿Su cumpleaños? —Saqué mi móvil—. Las estoy consiguiendo —anuncié, escribiendo un mensaje en mi celular.

—Yo estoy imprimiendo para Ronald —anunció ella de vuelta. Escuché cómo rompía el papel anterior y sonreí triunfal.

Claire haría cualquier cosa por su marido.

Problema número uno del año escolar: resuelto.

.

.

.

—¡Bella, por aquí! —Traté de caminar más rápido pero Jessica me alcanzó.

No es que ella no me agradase, es que a veces hablaba mucho. Simplemente eso.

—Hola, Jess. ¿Qué tal el verano? —Ella sonrió soñadora.

—¡He ido a Praga, Bella! Mi sueño se cumplió. —Sonreí sinceramente, feliz por ella—. Mamá cumplió su palabra y salimos juntas por tres semanas seguidas. Algo después, me arrepentí un poco pues juntas no somos el mejor equipo. ¡Pero lo disfruté tanto! Claro, no contando la torcedura de tobillo que me gané en Aspen y a la insoportable de la hijastra de mamá. Esa chica, es una… ¡Uy, uy, uy! Bombón a las diez en punto.

Hice una mueca extraña pero seguí su mirada, todo para toparme con un chico guapísimo que lidiaba con dos bolsos enredados por la correa. Su cabello estaba muy despeinado para ser uno de los chicos-prolijos-de-Andover y hacía gestos entre guturales y adorables.

¿_Guturales y adorables_?

Varias chicas pasaban muy pegadas a él, mirándolo descaradamente. El pobre muchacho no se había dado cuenta de que se había convertido en una presa para las rubias de Andover.

No podía dejar de mirarlo, lo cual al darme cuenta de ello, me hizo sacudir la cabeza. ¿Por qué no podía dejar de mirarlo? No es como si la mayoría de los chicos en la academia no fueran del todo guapos. Incluso, tenías de dónde escoger: rubios, castaños, pelirrojos, morenos, altos, no-tan-altos, ingleses, franceses, suizos…

Sí, Bella. Deja de pensar en muchachos.

Deja de pensar en _ese_ muchacho. ¡Acababa de sufrir una decepción amorosa! O algo así.

—Uhm, creo que será mejor irlo a _ayudar_.

—¿Ayudar? Jessica, no creo que a Jared le agrade que quieras _ayudar_ a un chico. Conozco tus maneras de _ayudar_.

Jessica rio por lo bajo.

—Amo a Jared, un coqueteo inocente no hará que lo deje de amar —replicó, encaminándose hacia el chico.

Fui tras de ella porque no quería quedarme como la idiota que soy hablando sola. Y también porque quería _ayudar_ un poco.

—¡Hey! Hola. ¿Problemas tan pronto? —Jessica elevó la voz llamando la atención del chico, incluso cuando estábamos a una distancia prudente.

Él sonrió levemente.

_Oh, cielos._

Cuando llegamos ahí, el chico aún nos sonreía amablemente, pero sus manos no dejaban de intentar desenredar las correas.

—Hola, sí… Uhm. —Frunció el ceño y miró los bolsos—. Un poco, sí.

—Eso se ve grave. ¿Cómo has llegado ahí? —inquirió ella de nuevo.

—Todo venía junto y revuelto en el auto —murmuró él—. Creo que ese fue el problema. —Unas chiquillas pasaron junto a él, riendo tontamente.

—Chiquillas tontas —masculló Jessica, rodando los ojos.

—Ajá… Soy Edward Cullen, por cierto.

—Jessica Stanley y ella es mi amiga, Bella Swan.

—Hola, Bella —saludó Edward.

Le sonreí por inercia, mas en mi cabeza rondaba otra cosa.

¡Oh mierda! Él era el Edward de Ronald. Mientras Claire no abriera la boca, todo estaría bien. Él jamás se enteraría. Y no es como si fuera grave, pero sería demasiado vergonzoso quedar así frente a un muy-sexy-chico.

Porque no podrían existir más de un Edward Cullen en Andover, ¿cierto?

—Hola, Edward.

Jessica turnó su mirada entre ambos, y decidí entonces que era momento de cortar el contacto visual. Aunque estaba segura que mi rostro no se encontraba cien por ciento embobado con los recién descubiertos ojos verdes de Edward, no querría darle algo a Jessica de lo que hablar.

Edward soltó los bolsos y suspiró cansado.

—Supongo que es algo tonto que esté haciendo esto aquí cuando puedo hacerlo en mi habitación. —Se rascó la cabeza un poco, haciendo de ese un gesto encantador—. Supongo que son los nervios de…del primer día y eso. Sí —divagó.

_Aww._

—Oh, sí. Será solo eso. ¡Pero no te apures! Cederán —le animó Jess, señalando a los bolsos—. Son solo unos tontos bolsos. Como sea. ¿Sabes el camino hacia tu habitación?

Edward le sonrió en agradecimiento antes de fruncir el ceño y buscar algo en su bolsillo trasero.

Yo también fruncí el ceño.

¿Por qué putas le sonreía a ella?

_Diablos, Bella._

Edward sacó un papel arrugado de su bolsillo y lo desdobló, aún con el ceño fruncido.

—Había pedido una individual en Ronald, pero me dijeron que fue tomada —masculló—. Me han dado una en Cliffton Hall —anunció.

—Oh, bueno. No es tan malo. Después de todo Cliffton y Ronald están cerca. Muy cerca, es prácticamente lo mismo —dije algo nerviosa.

Edward me miró con un gesto extraño.

—Sí, supongo.

—¡Jess, Bella, por acá! —gritó una voz a nuestras espaldas.

—¡Charlotte! —chilló Jess. Se volvió hacia Edward y habló con decisión—. Que tengas suerte en tu primer día, Edward. Nosotras nos retiramos. ¡Nos vemos!

—Nos vemos, Edward —me despedí.

—Adiós, Jessica, Bella —se despidió él de vuelta.

Me quedé mirándole más de lo debido y le sonreí levemente antes de que Jessica me jalara del brazo, sacándome de ahí.

* * *

**_*Phillips Academy:_**_Phillips Academy (también conocido como Andover, Phillips Andover, o simplemente PA) es un colegio internado ubicado en Andover, Massachusetts (cerca de Boston) para estudiantes de noveno a duodécimo grado de bachillerato. Phillips Academy es el cuarto internado privado más antiguo de los Estados Unidos. El presupuesto era de aproximadamente 622,8 millones de dólares el 5 de junio de 2005. Esto es casi 600.000 dólares por estudiante, mayor que el presupuesto por estudiante de la mayoría de las universidades americanas._

* * *

**¡Hola! Aquí una vez más con una nueva idea. La verdad, no recuerdo mucho de donde surgió esto .-., pero usualmente suelo juntar muchas de mis ideas para hacer una en concreto, creo que esta salió de ahí. **

**Muchas gracias a las chicas de las cuales obtuve una maravillosa respuesta al plantearles mi idea:3, significa mucho ese apoyo. Gracias a Martina por betear este capítulo, estoy aprendiendo mucho con ello:) y... solo espero que les guste el fic y cumpla con sus expectativas. Tendremos drama, humor y estoy segura de que querrán matarme -o a los personajes- en algún punto de la historia.**

**Les dejo el link del grupo para las que quieran unirse:**

_ www . facebook groups / Ivy Fawkes FF /_

**Sin espacios, ya saben. Este grupo no solo es dedicado para este fic, sino para todos los demás que escribo y que -ojalá y en un futuro cercano- comience a escribir. :3**

**Ahora sí, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.**

**¡Besos! **

**Ivy, xx**


	2. Capítulo 2

_Capítulo beteado por Martina Bennet, Beta FFAD: www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes no me pertenecen. Estos son de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer. Tanto la historia como algunos de los personajes que aparecerán a lo largo de esta (ya sabrás cuáles), son de mi total autoría._

* * *

**Summary:**Edward Cullen piensa que es solo un becado en la prestigiosa Phillips Academy, lugar en donde conoce a la dulce y encantadora Bella Swan. Mentir y aparentar no era exactamente el camino que Edward tenía planeado para conquistar a Bella; no obstante, una mentira lleva a otra y de ello se hace una cadena sin fin. ¿Podrá Edward superar sus inseguridades y dejar a un lado las mentiras, sin perder a Bella, incluso antes de habérsela ganado?

**Totally Yours: **Capítulo 2.

**Bella POV.**

Jessica y yo éramos miembros del equipo femenil de tenis. Phillips Academy o Andover, como usualmente le llamaba, tenía una cadena social estudiantil que se debía respetar al pie de la letra.

Los jugadores de americano, los chicos _clichés_ de golf, los musculosos de remo y los muy geniales de esquí nórdico, eran los principales y únicos del primer eslabón. Después seguían los tenistas y patinadoras artísticas, y de ahí, se acababa la activa vida social.

Andover era tan cruel como cualquier otro instituto. Pagar muchos miles de dólares más no te hacía ser más imponente o querido.

¡Y qué decir de los becados!

Nunca tuve nada contra ellos, en realidad. Pero muchas veces —la mayoría, de hecho, por no decir que siempre— se encerraban en una burbuja impenetrable, no dejando a nadie entrar. Y los podía comprender, claro. Personas como Irina o James podían ser muy crueles con algunas otras por el simple hecho de no tener dinero.

Mi madre incluso podría llegar a ser tan cruel como Irina.

Ella era toda una señora de sociedad. Vestía ropa deportiva —de diseñador— por las mañanas y salía a un club campestre con sus amigas. A veces jugaban tenis —supongo que eso era todo lo que había sacado de ella— o a veces solo criticaban al resto de los grupos de señoras. Por las tardes, cambiaba su vestuario por vestidos elegantes —de diseñador— y tacones medios "del diario".

Solo le faltaba una bonita pamela en la cabeza para tener el _look _de Kate Middleton completo. O como mi madre la llamaría: Catalina de Cambridge.

El punto era que los niños ricos de Phillips Academy podían ser demasiado crueles para el gusto de cualquiera.

—¡Bella! —La voz de Rosalie me sacó de mis pensamientos. Apreté los libros contra mi pecho y le sonreí forzadamente—. Prácticamente has desaparecido —acusó, frunciendo el ceño.

—Sí, algo así.

—Es el primer día de clases y todo el mundo sabe ya que tú y Alice no se hablan más. —Hice una mueca de desagrado, pero seguí mi camino junto con Rosalie—. Jessica le dijo a Charlotte, quien me dijo a mí, que era muy extraño que te hubieses mudado a Ronald, siendo que Hilton siempre había sido de ustedes dos desde noveno grado… Entonces, ellas comenzaron a hablar y…

—Sí, supongo que saben que el trío se ha separado —farfullé. Rosalie paró en seco.

—¡Oye!_ Auch_ —se quejó.

Rodé los ojos y le di un pequeño golpecito incitándola a seguir caminando.

—Quiero decir que no somos más un trío. Al menos que tú quieras conservar aún tu amistad con Alice, lo entendería, ¿sabes? Después de todo…

—¡Oye, amiga! Detente ahí. ¡Esa perra le ha partido el corazón a mi hermano! Jasper está devastado… ¡Sin contar que ha traicionado el código de las mejores amigas!

—¿Código de las mejores amigas? Rose, ya no estamos en tercer grado —le informé. Ella bufó y suavizó su muy exaltado semblante.

—El punto es, Bella, que no podría ser amiga de alguien que ha traicionado la confianza de su _supuesta_ mejor amiga —farfulló—. Y lo siento, por cómo suena y todo eso —explicó haciendo gestos con las manos.

Negué con la cabeza, restándole importancia al comentario.

—Supongo que… tienes razón. ¿Vas a _Morse Hall_? —pregunté, intentando cambiar el tema.

—Sí, Matemática a la primera hora con el señor Lêskivik. —Masticó el apellido de nuestro profesor entre dientes y chasqueó la lengua casi al mismo tiempo—. Como sea. No te he preguntado cómo estás —murmuró por lo bajo.

Rodé los ojos algo hastiada.

Mis cosas ya se encontraban en la nueva habitación, aunque todavía en las pequeñas cajas rogando por escapar de su hacinamiento, y el ambiente era un poco deprimente aún. Así que las últimas dos noches —incluyendo esta pasada— había dormido en Lawrence con Rosalie. Rose tenía una gran habitación individual. Todo era moderno y los detalles rojos, como de la pared del fondo o del sofá, hacían que el lugar hablara por sí solo, era todo muy Rosalie.

Cuando llegamos a Andover, Alice y yo nos encargamos de que obtuviéramos una linda habitación doble, no estábamos dispuestas a compartir con nadie más que no fuera con alguna de nosotras. Estos últimos años, habíamos decorado, hecho y deshecho cosas en la habitación de Hilton Hall, para que al final nos sintiésemos cómodas y a gusto.

Para que lo sintiéramos como un hogar.

Claro, mas ahora que yo no estaba dispuesta a vivir con Alice, tendría que decorar y reiniciar con todo el proceso otra vez en la habitación de Ronald Hall para que, una vez más, intentara sentirlo como un hogar. Rosalie me había prometido ayudarme con ello, a sacar todo de las cajas que habíamos usado —o que los muchachos del servicio de Andover habían usado— para transportar mis cosas de un edificio a otro. Pensaba en pintar también, porque el aburrido azul cielo me haría sentir… extraña. Estaba segura de eso. Le comentaría a Rose acerca de ello. Tal vez podríamos conseguir pintura en el servicio o pedir que nos la consiguieran. Tendría que poner repisas para mis libros y comprar un juego de colchas nuevas que fueran acorde con la nueva pintura. Había mucho por hacer.

Pero, como sea, y cambiando de tema; en estos últimos dos días con Rosalie en el Lawrence, mi rubia amiga no me había dejado de preguntar acerca de mi estado de ánimo. _¿Cómo estás? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Necesitas algo?_

Quería a Rosalie y en estos momentos en los que me estaba apoyando como nunca, la quería y apreciaba mucho más. Pero… ¡Mierda! Sí, había perdido a mi novio —lo cual solo hirió mi ego— y a mi mejor amiga, okay —lo cual, en realidad, me tenía de lo peor. No obstante, podía seguir adelante con la cabeza en alto. No estaba enferma, no me moriría y esto no me tumbaría de por vida.

Era solo una herida que tomaría su tiempo para sanar. Y, aunque apreciaba el interés de Rose, esto era demasiado.

—Te juro que si vuelves a hacer alguna de esas preguntas, te dejaré de hablar —amenacé.

Rosalie entrecerró los ojos, haciendo que sus larguísimas y espesas pestañas casi se juntasen, y asintió poco convencida. Con eso me daba por bien servida.

—Hola, Rosie. —Una gran masa de músculos tomó a mi amiga por la cintura. Emmett prácticamente ronroneó en vez de hablar y enterró su cabeza en el cuello de Rosalie.

—¡Emmie! —Sí, y Rosalie también se convertía en idiota cuando Emmett andaba alrededor.

—Hola, Bella —saludó apenas mirándome. No es como si me molestara, soportaba y era amable con Emmett por el simple hecho de ser el novio de Rosalie.

Nada más.

—Hola, Emmett —saludé de vuelta.

Emmett miró a mi amiga con una sonrisa traviesa, y pronto me sentí incómoda estando ahí, parada frente a una parejita que —evidentemente— se había olvidado de mi presencia.

—¿Qué clase tienes ahora?

—Matemáticas —respondió Rose, jugando con el cierre de la chaqueta deportiva de Emmett—. ¿Y tú?

—¿El calvo Lêskivik? Oh nena, ¿no te parece más atractiva la idea de ir a inaugurar el año escolar… en mi habitación? —Rose rio tontamente y ese fue mi pase de salida.

—Yo… Nos veremos luego.

Escasamente me despedí agitando la mano de forma casi floja. _Morse Hall_ y el señor Lêskivik eran mucho más tentadores que seguir escuchando los planes eróticos de Emmett y Rosalie.

Al llegar al aula, noté que estaba casi llena. Sí, era apenas el primer día, después todos llegarían tarde y pondrían excusas estúpidas. El primer día de clases era todo amor por parte de ambos bandos: profesores y alumnos. Después de la primera semana, todo sería muy diferente.

En especial con el calvo señor Lêskivik.

Los lugares en Andover eran curiosos. Sillas comodísimas y escritorios modernos era lo que nos ofrecían. Tenía que agradecer por las sillas, en serio eran muy cómodas con todo y su respaldo forrado. Escogí el último lugar de la segunda fila y tomé asiento, esperando que nadie me hablara. No al menos en esta primera hora. Tenía una extraña enemistad con el señor Lêskivik, él en serio, en serio hacía mi vida imposible.

Junté ambas manos en el centro de la mesita y me estiré, mirando por aquí y por allá, tratando de distraerme un poco pero sin llamar mucho la atención.

Pero… ¡Vaya! Algo-alguien asaltó mi curiosidad.

El chico de los bolsos, Edward de California estaba sentado justo a mi derecha.

—Hey, hola.

_Sí, Bella. No converses con nadie, concéntrate en la clase y no llames la atención. Sí, Bella. Claro._

Edward, quien se estaba devorando un libro con los ojos, elevó la vista, algo desorientado. Sus ojos se toparon con los míos y una linda sonrisa se instaló en su rostro.

—Hola, Bella.

_Él recordaba mi nombre._ Eso era bueno, sería muy incómodo que yo fuera la idiota que recordara el nombre de alguien que no lo hacía con el mío.

—Hola, Edward… —Retorcí mis manos sobre la mesita—. ¿Qué hay? —Sí, bueno, no era muy buena en eso.

¿Se notaba mucho?

Edward soltó una pequeña risita y elevó su libro.

—Creo que sigo algo nervioso.

Le sonreí levemente, negando con la cabeza.

—No tendrías porqué… es solo el primer día. El señor Lêskivik es un amor el primer día —le informé—. Y usualmente el resto del año… a veces. Solo algunos cuantos son la clara excepción a la regla, pon atención en sus clases y serás su alumno prodigio, ya verás —expliqué, guiñándole un ojo al final de la información.

—¿Eres tú una alumna prodigio? —inquirió haciendo a un lado el libro.

Reí entre dientes.

—No, yo soy la excepción a la regla.

.

.

.

**Edward POV.**

La clase del señor Lêskivik fue tan amena como me dijo Bella que lo sería. Sus penetrantes ojos grises daban a entender —con una mirada— quién ya estaba en su lista negra. Gracias a todo lo sagrado, él no me miró.

La hora terminó y todos tomaron sus cosas dispuestos a salir del salón. Me giré hacia Bella.

—¿Qué clase tienes?

—Uhm… —Ella frunció la nariz viéndose endemoniadamente adorable y dio un respingo cuando, al parecer, su siguiente clase le vino a la mente—. Ciencias, en _GSC_. ¿Y tú? —preguntó, dirigiéndose a pasos lentos rumbo a la puerta. No había prisas, estaba seguro de que ella tanto como yo, no quería morir aplastada en su primer día de clases.

Y… ¡Bendito sea todo lo que bendice! No pude evitar reír como idiota.

—Sí. Ciencias en _Gelb_ también.

—Perfecto. —Ella sonrió mostrando su blanca dentadura y caminamos afuera del salón, rumbo al otro edificio—. ¿Y qué tal hasta ahora?

—Contando que apenas es mi primera clase… —bromeé, ella se sonrojó un poco y tuve que apartar la mirada rápidamente. No quería parecer extraño quedándomele viendo más tiempo del correcto o tocando sus sonrojadas mejillas como un poseso—, todo ha ido bien.

Ella asintió, al parecer, realmente satisfecha por mi respuesta.

Llegamos al edificio de Ciencias y Bella se dedicó a mirar en las imponentes puertas de cedro barnizado. Una tabla yacía en el centro de estas y ahí te indicaban las clases que se impartían a lo largo del día.

Ahí estaba ella, muy concentrada en una puerta pasando su dedo por la tablita, buscando algo —no sé qué, en realidad.

Noté que sus uñas estaban pintadas de un rosa pálido y un bonito reloj de correa de cuero café, adornaba su delgada muñeca.

Tan rápido, sí. Así de rápido había desarrollado una extraña fijación por _Bella Swan._ En realidad, no sabía más que eso. Tendría dieciocho o diecisiete a juzgar por el curso en el que estábamos. O probablemente fuera menor que eso y fuera una cerebrito que adelantó un año. Aunque Bella no se veía como ese tipo de chicas, pues, para empezar, no creo que el señor Lêskivik le hubiera adelantado de año. Él _en realidad_ tenía algo en contra de Bella. Bastó una clase para notarlo.

Aparte de aquella escasa e incierta información, no sabía nada más de ella, solo claro, que era una chica muy, muy hermosa. Había algo extraño en ella que me hacía sentirme atraído y sonreír como idiota cada vez que la veía, sentía o pensaba. No es como si no hubiera visto una gran variedad de chicas hermosas en estos últimos dos días. No podría decir que conocía a alguna chica fea, porque no era cierto, pero francamente hablando, las chicas de Phillips Academy no tenían nada que envidiarles a otras chicas.

En California, todas eran bronceadas, rubias y voluptuosas. A excepción de algunas que eran solo bronceadas y voluptuosas, sin embargo, la población masculina no se podía quejar de que todas las chicas fueran… parcialmente iguales. Suizas, rusas, latinas, francesas, inglesas, alemanas… ¡australianas!

Y sí, probablemente sonaría esto muy machista, pero la población femenina tampoco se podía quejar.

Yo me sentía diminuto, un parásito en comparación a todas las personas —hombres y mujeres— aquí.

En conclusión, Bella era mucho más bella que todas las chicas por estos rumbos. Por mucho lo era. Me sentía un poco idiota confesándolo —aunque sea en mi cabeza— porque, ¡vamos! Apenas la conocía.

—…tone?

La miré ceñudo.

—¿Qué?

Bella rodó los ojos con una mueca divertida en su rostro.

—¿Qué si tu clase de ciencias es con el señor Monroe o la señorita Stone? ¿En dónde estabas Edward?

Honestamente, pensando en ti. Patético.

—Uhm… —Abrí mi carpeta de cuero, regalo de mi papá, y busqué la hoja del horario que había imprimido ayer por la noche— Stone.

El rostro de Bella decayó.

—Oh, lástima, yo tomo clases con el señor Monroe. _—¿Qué? ¡No!_

—Oh… Bueno, supongo que… nos veremos luego, ¿uh? —Sonreí un poco y ella asintió con ganas.

—Sí, nos vemos.

Ella se encaminó hacia su salón, adentrándose más en el edificio. Miré su espalda, su cabello, su… mierda, su trasero. Sacudí la cabeza y me di un bofetón mental. _¡Basta!_ Me disponía a entrar al salón/sala lujosa para tomar clases, cuando la linda voz de Bella me sacó de mis pensamientos.

—¡Edward! —gritó a distancia. Me volví a mirarla rápidamente. Varias personas que pasaban por ahí la miraron extraño por su entusiasmo y aquel grito dirigido a mí. Sus mejillas se volvieron a sonrojar—. Yo, yo solo… Uhm. ¿Desayunarías con nosotros? Junto con mis amigos nos juntamos en la puerta de _Paresky Commons_. ¿Qué dices? —preguntó un poco más bajito, noté como sus brazos apretaron más sus libros contra su pecho. Tragué en seco.

—C-Claro —tartamudeé. _¡Bravissimo__*****__!_—. Quiero decir… —Aclaré mi garganta—, estaría bien. —Le sonreí con agradecimiento y ella relajó su semblante—. Gracias por la invitación, Bella. Te veré al rato entonces. —Ella asintió dos veces y después se giró sobre sus talones para desaparecer entre la multitud.

Justo en ese momento, la campana sonó anunciando el inicio de la segunda hora.

.

.

.

Phillips Academy era… estúpidamente enorme. Sábado y domingo los había utilizado para recorrer y conocer el lugar y tratar de no perderme. ¡Era imposible no perderse! Todo era demasiado grande y estaba demasiado lejos.

Por no decir, que todo era _demasiado_ lujoso.

Tan solo los salones de clase eran de lo más lujosos, modernos y sofisticados. Poco faltaba para que las sillas estuvieran forradas con seda y las mesas fueran de oro puro. Paresky Commons no era la excepción.

Cuando estaba en Monterey, el instituto remodeló la cafetería. Instaló un nuevo sistema de aire acondicionado y todas las máquinas viejas fueron sustituidas por máquinas actuales.

Ni aunque remodelaran la cafetería de mi antigua escuela mil veces, lograrían compararse si quiera con Paresky Commons.

La gran construcción contaba con cuatro comedores, una gran, gran sala de _buffets_; una gran, gran cocina en donde varios _chefs_ trabajaban para satisfacer el apetito de los estudiantes, algunos salones alternos para tener _"privacidad"_ —eran como pequeños restaurantes privados, en realidad— y un sótano gigante llamado _Suzie's_, en donde se encontraba una enorme pantalla grande —como de cine, más o menos—, un gran salón de baile y un restaurante abierto a todas horas.

En _Suzie's_ los alumnos veían películas, televisión u organizaban bailes colegiales. O las tres cosas al mismo tiempo. En Phillips Academy te podías esperar lo que sea.

_Lo-que-sea._

Troté los últimos metros que quedaban para llegar al gran comedor y fue ahí, cuando divisé a Bella junto con varias personas alrededor.

Tragué en seco. Bella era agradable. Demasiado, incluso Jessica, la chica que habló aquel sábado, también lo era. ¿Pero qué esperar de los demás? Incluso desde lejos, podía notar la expresión soberbia del grandote que abrazaba a una rubia… voluptuosa.

_Bueno, aquí también hay rubias voluptuosas._

—¡Edward, por aquí! —gritó Jessica. Le sonreí en forma de saludo y me acerqué a ellos rápidamente.

—Hola —saludé en general.

—Hola —musitó Bella, levemente sonrojada—. ¡Oh, mira! Ya conoces a Jessica, claro. —Jessica me sonrió alegremente—. Ella es Rosalie. —Señaló a la rubia—. Su novio Emmett. —Señaló al grandote con gesto soberbio—. Jasper. —Señaló a un rubio despeinado—. Lauren y Tyler. —Por último, señaló a otra chica rubia y a un chico moreno, quien se adelantó y estiró su mano esperando el típico saludo del puño.

Le sonreí a cada uno de ellos, tratando de parecer un poco… amistoso y accesible. O como fuera que me estuviera viendo ahora mismo.

—Hola, soy Edward.

—Sí, lo sabemos —respondió Emmett, alias _grandote soberbio_, entre dientes.

—Uhm… Sí.

—¡Pasemos al comedor! Muero de hambre. —Bella asintió, dándole la razón a Rosalie y no pude hacer más que sonreír agradecido con la rubia.

Entramos a Paresky y luché por no abrir la boca y babear ante su magnitud. Sí, aún no me acostumbraba. Esto era demasiado. Un hotel cinco estrellas tendría mucho que envidiarle a Paresky.

Ingresamos a uno de los _buffets_ y los demás se adelantaron, eligiendo con maestría. Traté de disimular un poco, una vez más. Mis ojos querían irse a viajar de aquí a allá, todo se veía apetitoso. Tomé un plato y me serví algo de fruta, un sándwich pequeño y unas rebanadas de queso.

—Oye… —Bella estaba a mi lado, concentrada en las ensaladas—, iremos abajo, _Suzie's_ —anunció. Asentí.

—Claro, está bien.

Al final, ella se decidió por una ensalada de _surimi_ y crema. Se sirvió una porción y me miró sonriente.

—¿Qué tal el día? Ya van más de una clase —acotó. Reí quedito, recordando su pregunta de hacía unas horas.

—La profesora Stone es… agradable —comenté de la nada—. Y… el señor O'Neil también lo es… son las únicas clases hasta ahora, en realidad. Tuve dos horas de cada uno.

—Oh, bueno. A decir verdad nunca he tomado clases con Stone. —Inconscientemente, comencé a seguirla cuando ella caminó por los largos e iluminados pasillos, dirigiéndonos a _Suzie's_, supongo—. Pero el señor O'Neil es un amor —dijo, haciendo un gesto adorable—. Sus clases son lo mejor, lástima que no me hayan tocado junto a ti. —La miré de reojo y un sonrojo casi etéreo adornaba sus mejillas.

—Lo mismo digo. —Bella volteó su rostro hacia mí y me sonrió abiertamente. No pude hacer nada más que imitarla.

Bajamos unos grandísimos y anchos escalones y frente a nosotros, un comedor y otro _buffet _se extendía. Unas grandes puertas de cedro yacían a los lados. Supuse que el salón de eventos y la sala de cine serían las habitaciones que estaban detrás de las puertas. Bella caminó hacia una gran mesa cuadrada en donde todos sus _amigos_ junto con otras personas nos esperaban. O la esperaban solo a ella. La seguí de cerca y pude divisar dos sillas libres, Bella tomó la que estaba junto a la rubia voluptuosa, yo tomé la que estaba junto a Jessica, quedando entre esta y Bella.

Me sentía muy afeminado allí dado que los chicos estaban al otro lado de la mesa, llamando la atención con sus risotadas.

—¡James! —gritó el grandote. Emmett.

Rosalie bufó y lo miró mal.

—Emmett… —siseó.

Él la miró y enarcó una ceja.

—¿Qué?

Rosalie negó con la cabeza y el silencio pronto reinó en la mesa. El tal James, un chico rubio y de ojos claros se acercó. Todo él destilaba seguridad, socarronería, soberbia, altanería y arrogancia.

—¡Hey! Emmett. —James chocó su puño con Emmett y extendió su mano a Jasper, con la intención de saludarlo de la misma manera. Mas Jasper no hizo nada y James negó con la cabeza, retirando la mano.

De la nada, unos chicos se acercaron en manada y jalaron sillas para sentarse en _nuestra_ mesa.

—Y dime, ¿listo para patear los traseros de esos leones de _Exeter*_?

—¡Los vamos a hacer pedazos, amigo! —bramó Emmett.

Los chicos detrás de ellos asintieron.

—¿Y tú, Bella? —James se dirigió a Bella, la miré de reojo y pude ver cómo sus manos se tensaban sobre la mesa—. ¿Estarás en el equipo de tenis este año? —Bella asintió y aclaró su garganta antes de hablar.

—Sí, sabes que sí.

Silencio.

—Yo no creo que entre. —La voz de Jessica rompió el incómodo silencio entre todos los comensales—. El médico me dijo que no podré jugar en al menos unos meses, aún me duele el tobillo. Solo un poco.

—Oh, sí —murmuró Rosalie—. Es una lástima que no puedas comenzar con los entrenamientos a la par de los demás. —Ella hizo una mueca y metió una rebanada de alguna fruta a su boca.

Jessica hizo una leve mueca.

—No te preocupes, Jess. Estoy segura de que eso no evitará que compitas en los torneos de primavera —le animó Bella, Jessica sonrió, asintiendo enérgicamente.

—Así que te has lastimado… ¡No lo sabía! ¿Cómo fue? —interrogó _James_.

—Fue en Aspen, mientras trataba de esquiar —explicó rápidamente.

Un chico grandote rio. Él probablemente era más grande que Emmett.

—¡Hubiera pagado por ver eso!

James rio asintiendo y Lauren le siguió con una estrepitosa carcajada.

—Seguramente habrás decepcionado a Jared.

—O se habrá soltado a reír —se burló Emmett.

—Emmett —advirtió Rosalie.

—¿Qué? —espetó él.

—Ya, fue un accidente. —Tyler, quien había estado así o más callado que yo, habló. Todos callaron haciendo muecas.

—Y Bella… ¿A dónde has ido tú de vacaciones? —preguntó Lauren.

—Gozo —respondió ella, picando su ensalada. Mordí un pedazo de queso.

—¿Gozo? _Iugh_, ese lugar es remoto. Ni centros comerciales, ni lugares a los que ir —parloteó la rubia—. Pobre Renee, se habrá vuelto loca. —Lauren rodó los ojos y bebió de su botella de agua.

—¿Y tú, Lauren? ¿A dónde has ido? —preguntó James.

—Pasé unos días en París, otros en Londres, Roma, Venecia, Moscú, Shanghái… —enumeró con sus dedos—. Lo típico.

_Lo típico. Sí. _Yo había ido a Los Ángeles y no fue a hacer turismo exactamente. Fue porque la tía Beatrice se enfermó.

—¿Y tú, chico nuevo? Soy James. —Extendió su puño y lo miré antes de chocarlo con el mío.

—Edward.

—Edward, has estado muy callado. No mordemos, ¿sabes?

Asentí, forzando una sonrisa como la de él: socarrona.

—Lo sé —dije riendo entre dientes—. Es solo… Supongo… estoy un poco perdido aún.

—Sí, eso debe ser —respondió Emmett.

—¿Y a dónde has ido tú, Edward? —preguntó el chico que se había burlado de Jessica.

¿Gozo? ¿Dónde putas estaba Gozo? Suponía que era un lugar lejos de aquí. Un lugar costoso y casi paradisiaco. ¿Moscú, Roma, Venecia, Shanghái? Claro.

—Fuimos a visitar a mi hermana menor a Suiza. —¿De dónde demonios salió eso? Las palabras se quedaron atoradas en mi garganta por un segundo. Todos los escenarios posibles de _yo_ siendo descubierto cruzaron mi mente. Toda la humillación y las miradas burlonas. Mas luego pensé, ¿qué probabilidades había de que descubrieran eso? Estaríamos aquí encerrados por lo que resta del ciclo escolar. Y después, dejaría de ver a todas las personas que me escuchaban atentas.

Probablemente, si hubiera dicho la verdad, tanto James como Emmett… o cualquiera, se hubieran burlado de mí. Y entonces toda mi estancia en Phillips Academy sería un calvario.

_Probablemente, no podría llegar a Bella._

Bella. ¿Qué diría ella? Se veía una chica sencilla y muy distinta a todos en la mesa; sin embargo, no dejaba de pertenecer a ese círculo social. No dejaba de ser parte de ellos. No dejaba de ser de esas personas que iban a París por el fin de semana y asistían a un club campestre estilo comercial de Ralph Lauren.

Entonces, pensando en todos los pros y contras, mi lengua se soltó.

—Decidimos que era mejor pasar los días en Berna, alejarnos un poco de todo.

«Una mentira lleva a la otra», tal vez. Mas, ¿qué tanto podría hacer una pequeña mentira? No sería el primero que mentía sobre lo que había hecho en el verano, ¿no? Entonces… nada pasaría.

¿No?

* * *

***Bravissimo: **_Bueno, muy bueno, bravo._

***Exeter: **Phillips Exeter Academy es un colegio privado en Estados Unidos, uno de los colegios más antiguos, de hecho. Está ubicado en Exeter, New Hampshire y es el principal rival de Phillips Academy.

**Atención: **Respecto a los nombres de los edificios, algunos son reales, otros no sé si existan. La verdad es que, estuve buscando los nombres de los dormitorios en Andover –PA- y no los encontré, por lo que opté en inventarlos. Por ejemplo: Hilton, Lawrence y Ronald, son inventados. Sin embargo, Morse Hall, Gelb y Paresky Commons sí existen. Pueden darse una idea de cómo es el comedor de Phillips Academy aquí:

** www . kirchhoff - consigli Project / paresky - dinning - commons - Phillips - academy/**

Son imágenes reales y yo me quedé con la boca abierta.

* * *

**¡Y las mentiras comienzan!**

**Aquí el segundo cap de esta historia, espero lo hayan disfrutado. :3 Estos chicos —todos— nos van a sacar canas verdes, ya verán;) se lo que les digo :l.**

**Gracias a Martina por su beteo:*, y gracias a los reviews, favs y follows. **

**¡Les dejo el link del grupo!**

** www . facebook groups / IvyFawkesFF /**

**Ya saben, eliminan los espacios o ponen en su buscador(?) de fb "Ivy Fawkes FF". También está el enlace directo en mi perfil;), pidan unirse para obtener más información, adelantos, imágenes o esas cosas beshas de esta y los demás fics. :)**

**¡Besos tronadores y abrazos de oso!**

**Nos leemos pronto n_n.**

**xx, Ivy.**


	3. Capítulo 3

_**Capítulo beteado por Zaida Gutiérrez Verdad**_

_**Betas FFAD www .facebook groups / betasffaddiction**_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes no me pertenecen. Estos son de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer. Tanto la historia como algunos de los personajes que aparecerán a lo largo de esta (ya sabrás cuáles), son de mi total autoría._

* * *

**Summary:**Edward Cullen piensa que es solo un becado en la prestigiosa Phillips Academy, lugar en donde conoce a la dulce y encantadora Bella Swan. Mentir y aparentar no era exactamente el camino que Edward tenía planeado para conquistar a Bella; no obstante, una mentira lleva a otra y de ello se hace una cadena sin fin. ¿Podrá Edward superar sus inseguridades y dejar a un lado las mentiras, sin perder a Bella, incluso antes de habérsela ganado?

**Totally Yours: **Capítulo 3.

**Edward POV.**

Memoricé otros datos sobre Berna, _¿a quién demonios se le ocurre, Edward? ¡Claro… A ti, pedazo de imbécil!_, ni siquiera yo me podía imaginar a Renata estudiando en un sofisticado colegio suizo.

Ajusté la mochila sobre mi hombro y le resté importancia al asunto, las cosas se estaban torciendo muy rápidamente.

Sacudí la cabeza. No, no pensaría en eso, anoche no había podido pegar el ojo, el tiempo transcurría y yo seguía imaginando escenarios en los que mi vergonzosa mentira era descubierta. Todos reían y Bella tenía una expresión de decepción en su rostro, fue como una de aquellas pesadillas de la secundaria, cuando temía que mi madre besara mis mejillas justo frente a Ashleigh Henley, quien había sido mi _enamoramiento _hasta que cumplí los doce.

—¡Edward! —escuché que alguien decía, miré a la derecha y ahí, entre un gran grupo de chicos, se encontraban James y Emmett, ambos vistiendo chaquetas azules. Me acerqué dudoso, tratando con todas mis fuerzas de que mi desconfianza no se notase, había algo en esos chicos que no me gustaba para nada.

—¡Hey! —los saludé cuando estuve cerca.

—¡Edward! —bramó James de nuevo—, amigo, ¿qué hay? —No me dejó responder y pasó una mano por mis hombros, palmeándome la espalda—. ¡Hey, chicos, él es Edward!

Sonreí a medias y algunos alzaron la barbilla en forma de asentimiento, otros más pusieron su puño frente a mí, para chocarlo en un típico saludo masculino.

—¿Vas a clases? —preguntó Emmett, tenía un balón de fútbol americano en sus manos.

—Uhm, sí.

—¿Y por qué no te quedas con nosotros?, ¡sabes cómo son los profesores los primeros días! —exclamó de nuevo James con una ancha sonrisa.

Lo miré y sonreí un poco para aligerar mi respuesta.

—No lo creo, yo…

—¡Oh, vamos Edward!, me agradabas. —Bromeó el rubio y yo reprimí una mueca, él no me gustaba.

—¡Lo sabía!, no eres más que el chico bueno y aburrido —dijo Emmett asintiendo para sí mismo, luciendo contento con su descubrimiento.

No, yo no era bueno y aburrido, pero estudiaba en este prestigioso colegio gracias a _nunca _saltarme las clases y no quería perder mi beca por algo tan absurdo, sabía que estudiar en Phillips Academy me abriría muchas puertas en el futuro.

—Vamos Edward, haremos las pruebas para el equipo, será gracioso ver fallar a esos nuevos alumnos, ¿no crees? —Inmediatamente lo miré feo.

—Soy uno de _esos_ nuevos alumnos.

James hizo un ademán con la mano, restándole importancia a mis palabras.

—¡Pero tú me agradas! —Me miraba como si fuera una bendición ser aceptado por él, el chico se creía superior y -al parecer- el resto de las personas también lo creía.

—Bien, vamos. —Fruncí los labios cuando me di cuenta de mi respuesta. _¿Había aceptado?, ¿qué me pasaba últimamente que no tenía control de mis palabras?_

James volvió a rodearme por los hombros, como si fuésemos amigos de toda la vida y hasta ese momento no me di cuenta de que en medio del enorme campo había más chicos uniformados. Varios _enchaquetados_ pasaron a sentarse en las primeras gradas, James me dejó atrás y se adelantó con Emmett y otros dos para encontrarse con _esos _chicos.

Eran crueles, como los típicos brabucones de California… O de cualquier otro lugar, populares y machistas, de los que siempre encontrabas en manada. No fue muy difícil darme cuenta de que Emmett era el beta y que hacía todo lo que James le decía que hiciera.

Un chico debilucho salió de atrás de las gradas cargando varios balones, justo como el que Emmett tenía entre sus enormes manos. Cuando lo vi una sonrisilla se asomó por mis labios, el lado cruel que todos poseemos muy en el fondo –y otros como James no tanto- salió a la luz y procedí a tomar asiento en las gradas. Esto prometía ser interesante.

Y después de todo, no me equivoqué.

James, Emmett y todo su séquito hacían añicos a los pobres postulantes. Los nuevos sólo querían poner en práctica sus habilidades, o tal vez figurar entre los brabucones enchaquetados, daba igual, no tenían que ser tan desalmados. No obstante, mis pensamientos eran todo lo contrario a mis acciones, pues cuando James humillaba a algún chico y nos pedía su opinión con señas, nosotros nos reíamos a carcajada limpia, haciendo que la pobre víctima quisiera desaparecer, incluso creo que un chico corrió fuera del campo bañado en lágrimas.

Me sentí mal por un segundo, pero James era un tipo genial, con su humor negro y su actitud socarrona era… Agradable.

Agradable cuando no eres su blanco de entretenimiento, claro está.

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí, sólo sabía que de todos los postulantes, unos diez habían quedado dentro. Imaginé que había perdido más de una clase y para mi asombro, no me importó mucho, me fijé en mi reloj y vi que, efectivamente, había perdido más de una. Decidí que no me haría mucho daño ya que procuraría no faltar a ninguna más.

—Hola. —Pegué un pequeño salto cuando escuché _esa_ voz tan cerca de mí.

Giré la cabeza y ahí estaba Bella, sonriente y hermosa como siempre.

—Hola —saludé de vuelta y sonreí como idiota.

Noté que estaba usando ropa deportiva de color blanco y su frente estaba perlada con una fina capa de sudor, algunos cabellos rebeldes se habían escapado de su floja coleta y se pegaban a su rostro. Lucía malditamente adorable, pero de pronto frunció el ceño.

—¿No deberías de estar en clase? —preguntó, mirando el reloj de color amarillo chillón que tenía en la muñeca.

—Uhm, sí mamá —bromeé y ella rió negando con la cabeza, dándome un leve empujón—, creo que he perdido la noción del tiempo. —acepté avergonzado, haciendo una pequeña mueca.

Ella asintió yseñaló a la multitud frente a nosotros, dándole un pequeño trago a su botella de agua.

—¿Has hecho la prueba?

Inmediatamente negué con la cabeza.

—Yo sólo observo, ¿qué hay de ti? —inquirí, señalando su vestimenta.

—Tenis —explicó, pasándose la mano por su frente, apartando sus cabellos. Me sonrió antes de continuar hablando—, hicimos unas pruebas y un pequeño entrenamiento, lo cual veo completamente innecesario, la temporada comienza en primavera.

—Ahora veo. —Fue todo lo que respondí y un silencio incómodo se extendió entre nosotros. Ella estaba siendo muy amigable, sin embargo, parecía ser que era así con todo el mundo, por mi bien emocional traté de no darle mucha importancia cuando vino a sentarse a mi lado. Mi vista iba de un lado a otro, rogando en silencio que algo saliera de mi boca y pudiese entablar una charla con ella.

Pero nada, no se me ocurría nada.

Decidí mirarla por unos instantes y al hacerlo, noté que su ceño se fruncía levemente. Estaba mirando al frente, así que hice lo mismo y me topé con Emmett y James riendo en medio del campo.

Bella suspiró y se puso de pie, sacudiendo sus pantalones cortos.

—Creo que será mejor que vaya a ducharme —murmuró, levantándose apresurada… Pensar en ella bañándose y en sus piernas casi desnudas no era una buena combinación.

Corté abruptamente el rumbo de mis cavilaciones y me puse de pie.

—Sí, yo… Creo que será mejor que regrese, no quiero perder más clases.

Bella miró su reloj y me sonrió antes de encaminarse a los escalones de las gradas, yo la seguí como el perro faldero que era. Me olvidé de James y su crueldad, también me olvidé de los pobres chicos que rendían la prueba, a decir verdad, me olvidé de todo. Ninguno de ellos me necesitaría o me extrañaría y, a mí, realmente me gustaba pasar tiempo con Bella, aun cuando la conocía de apenas unos días.

—¿Qué tal si nos vemos en Paresky para almorzar?, después las clases seguirán y me aseguraré de que no faltes a ninguna más —sugirió guiñándome el ojo y yo me sentí desfallecer.

—Claro, en media hora estará perfecto.

Ella extendió una gran sonrisa en su rostro y asintió.

—¡Perfecto!, nos vemos en un rato. —Fue todo lo que dijo antes de salir corriendo en dirección a los dormitorios. Yo sólo pude apreciar sus cremosas piernas y puse especial atención en su trasero.

_Mierda, Edward, eres todo un pervertido._

.

.

.

—Y dime, ¿qué tal es Berna? —cuestionó Bella, metiendo una papa frita en su boca y masticando con paciencia, en ese momento agradecí haber hecho mi tarea e investigar algo sobre el lugar.

—Es muy bello… Es como si volvieras en el tiempo. —Me sentí muy afeminado diciendo "bello", pero lo dejé pasar.

—¿Has ido en invierno?, ¡es totalmente hermoso! —exclamó emocionada y yo sólo pude asentir muy sonriente, era imposible no contagiarse de su entusiasmo—. Y dime, ¿cómo se llama el colegio al que asiste tu hermana? —inquirió con curiosidad.

_Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda._

—Es… Be… B-Be…

—¿Beau Soleil_*_? —preguntó, salvándome de caer en mi propia mentira. Asentí con ganas y fingí una sonrisa en forma de disculpa.

—Sí, es sólo que se me olvida siempre.

Ella le restó importancia y bebió un poco de su té helado.

—Espera un minuto, ¿ese no está en Lausana? —preguntó ceñuda, tratando de recordar.

_Oh mierda, ¿es en serio?, adiós para siempre credibilidad._

—S-Sí, es que mamá quería ir a Berna y mi hermana quería alejarse de ahí lo más que pudiese, así que pintó como buena opción. —Bella volvió a asentir.

—Sí, comprendo. Cuando estudiaba en Francia mamá adoraba ir a París, me gustaba mucho Normandía, pero mamá era más de centros comerciales y eso, por desgracia Normandía no tiene ese tipo de cosas —dijo, frunciendo el ceño ante esto último.

—¿Estudiaste en Normandía? —Sabía en donde se encontraba esa provincia francesa, así que lo vi como una esperanza para desviar el tema de conversación.

—Sí, estudié en _École des Roches*_ junto con… Alice —calló abruptamente y bebió una vez más de su té.

—¿Quién es Alice?

—Una chica, solía ser mi amiga —musitó, picando su ensalada.

—¿Y porqué ya no es tu amiga? —pregunté, no dejando pasar por alto el "solía" en la oración, Bella me miró intensamente y soltó la bomba de golpe.

—Porque se acostó con el que _era_ mi novio.

_Oh, había metido la pata_

—Yo… No sabía, lo siento, no quería…

—Para Edward, no es como si hubiese dicho algo grave, hirió un poco mi ego, pero, ¿qué más da?, me alegró haberme dado cuenta. No quiero a ese tipo de personas con doble cara cerca de mí.

Tragué en seco y sólo conseguí asentir, aparentando darle la razón, por un segundo quise golpear a su ex novio, pero después de escuchar su explicación, me di cuenta de que él y yo no éramos muy diferentes.

.

.

.

Miré el techo de la habitación y al darme cuenta de que aún había algunas cajas sin desempaquetar en la esquina, decidí que debía acomodarlas.

El gran ventanal estaba cubierto por una gruesa cortina color negro, la estancia era agradable y me encantaba que fuese individual, no habría podido compartirla con un completo desconocido. Llámenme egoísta o fastidioso, pero siempre había sido así, el lugar estaba pintado de blanco, a excepción de la pared en donde estaba recargada la cama, esa era de color gris oscuro. Una mesita de noche yacía a un lado de la gran cama de dos piezas y una vez más me sentí muy afeminado al darme cuenta que le había prestado especial atención a las sábanas blancas, las múltiples almohadas y el suave edredón color azul. Frente a la cama, en un mueble de madera color chocolate, yacía una gran pantalla plana… Yo ya amaba esa pantalla. En la esquina contraria, un escritorio con una lámpara de lectura color gris, y unas cuantas repisas.

La habitación también tenía un vestidor y un baño muy grandes, así como un sofá de dos piezas. Era… Demasiado, pero realmente podría acostumbrarme a ello. Caminé hacia las cajas que estaban a un lado del escritorio y comencé a acomodar los libros en una repisa y los discos en otra. También había una caja que contenía algunas playeras, así que las saqué y las acomodé en el armario.

El almuerzo no pudo haber ido mejor, a excepción de la curiosidad de Bella y el momento incómodo de los "_doble cara"_, más lo dejé pasar, pues el haber estado a solas con Bella durante media hora no podía ser opacado por las consecuencias de mis mentiras.

Bella realmente me gustaba y yo quería conocerla más cada día.

Unos leves golpes en la puerta me hicieron dejar lo que estaba haciendo, pateé las cajas debajo del escritorio y bufé al notar que así se veía más desordenado.

Las estaba metiendo en el armario cuando, una vez más, golpearon la puerta.

—¡Voy! —Cerré la puerta del vestidor y troté a la puerta principal, abriéndola de un sólo golpe.

Y ahí estaba Bella, sonriente y batallando con una mochila que se veía pesada, con una raqueta sobresaliendo de la misma. Rápidamente le ayudé a cargarla y ella me sonrió agradecida. Después del almuerzo habíamos tenido clase juntos. Si las matemáticas eran difíciles, física no se quedaba atrás, la señorita Keller era una buena profesora, pero aun así, parecía que Bella se arrancaría los cabellos al no lograr comprender nada del tema.

Por suerte, estaba yo para ayudarla… Y pasar más tiempo con ella.

Como buen compañero, me ofrecí a explicarle los temas después de clase. Tanto de física como de matemáticas.

—Hola —saludó, sonriente como siempre.

—Hola… Por favor, pasa, siento haber tardado tanto en atender, pero estaba acomodando las cosas restantes.

—No hay problema —habló, restándole importancia, dejé el bolso en el sofá y ella lo abrió, sacando dos libros y un bolígrafo—. Tengo un pequeño entrenamiento dentro de dos horas, ¿comenzamos?

—Seguro.

Bella se sentó en el piso y así empezó la ardua tarea.

_¿En qué putas me había metido?_

Después de cuarenta y cinco minutos me di cuenta de que Bella podía ser tan encantadora como terca, ella tenía en la cabeza una idea acerca de ciertas fórmulas y mi trabajo era corregir esas ideas y poner en práctica las originales, en su cabeza los números y las fórmulas no eran bienvenidos.

—No Bella. Es A entre B más C y entonces lo juntas todo.

—¡Multiplicas A y lo elevas al… Mierda! —exclamó y mordió su uña al darse cuenta de que no sabía más de la ecuación.

—No, verás…

—¡Es inútil! —chilló y dejó caer su cabeza contra el libro—. Esto es inútil. No importa cuántas veces lo expliques, estoy segura que jamás lo entenderé.

—Bella, vamos… —palmeé su hombro—, con un poco de paciencia y concentración lo lograrás.

Ella sólo bufó enfurruñada.

—La tonta profesora Keller me reprobará…

—Oh, déjame adivinar, ¿también eres su excepción a la regla? —farfullé bromista, esperando que Bella riera, pero eso no pasó y su ceño se frunció un poco más.

—¿Disculpa? —Se irguió y se sentó cruzando sus piernas, su pequeño short rosa pareció encogerse y yo tragué en seco—. El que tú seas su nuevo alumno preferido no es mi problema, ella sigue siendo una perra.

—¿Lo es?, a mí me pareció una buena profesora.

Bella sólo rodó los ojos, aquella era otra faceta que no había visto hasta hoy y era adorable. Su ceño se fruncía con ganas cada vez que algo no le gustaba, parecía una pequeña niña caprichosa contradiciéndome.

—¡Claro que te lo pareció!, ella siempre hace eso con todos los chicos, eres algo así como su presa nueva. No sé que tiene contra mí, en serio, me odia.

—Todos los profesores te odian, Bella. —Ella entrecerró los ojos y miró su reloj, esta vez era de color dorado y muy delgado.

Bella tenía algo serio con los relojes.

—Sí, como sea —dijo, mientras se ponía de pie y recogía sus libros.

_Bueno, bueno, parece que siempre meto la pata cuando estoy con ella._

Me puse de pie rápidamente, siguiendo sus movimientos con la mirada.

—¿Qu-Qué haces?, no hemos terminado —le informé y ella asintió sin mirarme.

—Lo sé, pero yo tengo una práctica y quedé de encontrarme con Rosalie antes.

Metió los libros en su pesada mochila y la cargó en su hombro.

—Oye, si dije algo que te molestó, lo siento. Sólo bromeaba, lo juro —murmuré, podía jurar que mi voz reflejaba arrepentimiento y una pizca de desesperación.

Ella suspiró y me dedicó una sonrisa forzada. Definitivamente no me gustaba esa sonrisa, ni me daban ganas de devolvérsela al instante.

—No hay problema… Tengo que irme, nos vemos. —Antes de que pudiera decir algo, ella estaba saliendo por la puerta, cerrándola con más fuerza de la necesaria.

_¿No hay problema?, claro que había problema, la había jodido, de nuevo._

Me acerqué a la puerta y me recargué en ella, tragando en seco. La conocía hace tres días y ya lo había arruinado.

Unos golpes casi bruscos en la puerta me sacaron de mis pensamientos, la abrí de golpe esperando que fuese Bella.

Pero no era ella. Frente a mí estaban James, Emmett y otro chico rubio de mirada intimidante.

—Hey, amigo —saludó James.

Los tres chicos entraron a la habitación sin ser invitados. Emmett se aventó a la cama y James junto con el otro rubio se sentó en el sofá.

—¿Qué… —No pude terminar, James me interrumpió, irguiéndose en su lugar.

—Vimos a Bella salir de aquí, tenía prisa… —farfulló, señalando a la puerta con el dedo índice.

—Sí, creo que se ha enojado —admití y en seguida fruncí el ceño.

_¿Por qué les daba explicaciones?, ¿qué hacían aquí?_

—¿Se ha enojado? —preguntó Emmett y yo, como el idiota que soy, asentí—. ¿Por qué?

Y antes de que pudiera contestarle James volvió a interrumpir.

—¿Qué hay entre ustedes dos?

Yo no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba._ ¿A él que le importaba?, y lo más importante, ¿quién diablos era el rubio número dos?_

—Nada, tiene unas clases conmigo, tenía dudas sobre unos temas, así que me ofrecí a ayudarla, pero creo que dije algo que le molestó.

—Bella Swan, ¿uh?, te gustan las chicas difíciles —habló el rubio dos y lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Quién eres tú? —Él se encogió de hombros y comenzó a juguetear con un cojín.

—Caius Jamison, todos me dicen CJ.

_No logro entender porqué_, pensé con sarcasmo.

—CJ, bien.

—¿Entonces?, ¿te gusta Bella? —preguntó Emmett. James lo miró mal y él, al notar la mirada del primero, se encogió de hombros.

—Uhm, no —negué con la cabeza.

—¡Oh, vamos!, ¿qué tiene de malo aceptarlo? —bufó James—. Sí, Swan es una chica difícil pero… Es linda —argumentó y yo entrecerré los ojos.

—Bueno, sí, pe…

—¡Oh, Edward!, ¡estás flechado! —gritó Emmet, señalándome con su dedo índice.

Lo miré mal, probablemente _ya_ me agradaban –un poco-, pero eso no quería decir que tenía que contarles todo lo que me sucedía, sentía o pensaba. Apenas llevaba cuatro días aquí y no confiaba lo suficiente.

De todas formas, ¡¿qué putas hacía Caius aquí?!

Miré como James se acercaba a mí, palmeó mi hombro y me sonrió.

—No te preocupes hermano, ¿para qué están los amigos, sino para ayudarnos con las chicas, uh?

James miró a Emmett y le sonrió, él soltó una estruendosa risa, causando que Caius se estremeciera.

—¡Oh, sí!, te ayudaremos con tu chica.

E inconscientemente, sonreí.

.

.

.

* * *

***Beau Soleil: **Situado en los Alpes Suizos, a 1.300 metros de altura y con vistas al Lago Leman y el Montblanc, su enseñanza busca un equilibrio entre los estudios, la actividad física, la creatividad y el placer. El año escolar ronda los 55.000€ ($275.000) al año.

***École des Roches:** Con un claro legado suizo, este colegio en Normandía es el buque insignia de la educación de élite en Francia. Desde su creación, en 1899, orientó su sistema educativo a la formación de las futuras clases dirigentes del país. 35.000€ ($175.000) al año.

* * *

**¡Aquí el 3!**

**Espero lo hayan disfrutado y les haya gustado n.n tengo varias ideas ya de como se pueden complicar las cosas(6), pero aún es muy pronto, veremos como avanza Edward con su Bells. Supongo que en su mayoría serán EPOVS pues trata más de las inseguridades, mentiras y enredos de él -un pequeño spoiler gg... **

**¡Gracias por sus favs, follows y reviews! Su apoyo significa mucho:3**

**Y... las invito a unirse al grupo, ahí encontraran adelantos, fotos y comentarios de este y los demás fics. :) El enlace directo está en mi perfil n.n**

**Y ahora sí, nos leemos en el próximo cap!**

**xx, Ivy.**


End file.
